


Stay

by pryingxpandora (MrsPrinceofSaiyans)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPrinceofSaiyans/pseuds/pryingxpandora
Summary: Bulma is single days before Valentine's Day, and to add insult to injury, her ex is canoodling with a new girl ON VALENTINE'S DAY. She's pissed and it's up to a certain Saiyan to make her pain go away.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Stay

She was livid. Fuming. Fucking pissed. They had only been broken up for three days. Three fucking days was all it took for Yamcha to find a new flavour of the day. Not that she didn't suspect he'd been fraternizing with every woman he could find within 50 miles long before that, but she couldn't believe the gall of the man, and on Valentine's Day. She remembered the pang of hurt she'd felt when she saw him tongue deep in another woman at the bar they used to hang out at, but even then the hurt dissipated into a red hot blaze of anger. 

"Really, Yamcha?!" She gasped, clawing at her chest. "Already? And here?" The look on his face was telling, sheepish but oozing with false confidence. 

"We're over, Bulma," he nosed the cheek of his new companion, "get over me, will you?" She saw red and stomped away, out of the swinging doors and into her car. Her nails scraped at the steering wheel as she drove home, angry tears rimming her blue eyes. She couldn't wait to tear into the bottle of breakup wine she'd picked up, soaking in a bath as her favourite toy buzzed away her pain. 

She walked into the compound, stomping down the hallway into the kitchen slash common area to grab the bottle of red. She almost didn't notice him, hunched over a bottle of beer in the dark. 

"Oh," she murmured, losing track of her anger for a moment as she noticed the dark gaze of the man. Quickly she switched back into gear, holding the neck of the bottle a bit tighter. "What are you looking at, Vegeta?" She spat. 

He snorted, shaking his head. "You tell me. You're the one making a scene." She had half a mind to tear into him, to rip him apart piece by piece, but then a devilish thought crossed her mind. Smirking in the dimly lit kitchen, she locked eyes with him.  
"What're you up to, Badman?" She murmured, walking across the floor to where the man sat. "Keeping busy? You do know what day it is, right?"

"I could not give a shit less what day it is, woman," he sneered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her. "What does it matter?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Bulma said, blinking innocently at him. She took in his outfit, a sweat-soaked tank top and a pair of well-fitting, bulging sweatpants. "Do you know what that means?"

Vegeta choked a bit as she leaned in to him, catching a whiff of what could only be the woman's arousal. "I don't care," he said, confidently crossing his arms over his chest. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd back off of me." 

Bulma smiled, flicking her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. "I guess I don't know what's good for me," she whispered, bringing her face mere inches from his face. She was so close she could smell the hops on his breath, if she wanted, she could lick at his lips. She waited, so close she could practically taste him. Her eyes were half-lidded, but she could see the gears turning in his head. She could tell he was mulling over the pros and cons of his next move so, without a second thought, she closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips against his experimentally, waiting to gauge his reaction before deepening anything. She could feel him tense, hear the sound of protest bubbling in his chest. She waited for him to push her away, for him to snap at her and stalk off into his quarters, but it never came. Instead, his lips moved to meet hers, parting slightly to allow her gentle probing tongue to enter his mouth. His hands grabbed first at her ass, but then slid up the length of her spine, finding at last the base of her skull and grabbing fists of her hair. He let out a groan, guttural and animalistic, as he tilted her head back and broke their kiss. She started to speak, to apologize, to accept the shame that threatened to bubble over in the pit of her stomach, but her words were cut short when he began to kiss and nip at her throat. 

"Vulgar woman," he snarled, biting a bit harder at her pulse point. "Thinking you could kiss me and get away with it, assuming you could worm your way into my thoughts and not face any sort of punishment." He let go of her hair and stood up from where he sat, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could to him. She could feel herself soak through her panties as his hands traced the soft outline of her curves through her dress, over the swell of her breasts and back down her spine, over the hump of her ass. He grabbed fistfuls of her ass and lifted her from the ground, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he pressed her against the nearest wall. He no longer cared about anything else, just the rock hard problem that had developed in his pants. "This," he growled, shoving his length into the nook of her legs, rubbing slowly at her lace-clad pussy, "is because of you." 

"Vegeta!" She yelped, trembling now with desire for him. She squeezed her legs around him, fingers clawing aimlessly at his back. "Please, Vegeta." 

"Quiet, woman," he mumbled as he brought his lips back to hers, slowly, passionately kissing her. His tongue fought hers for dominance, winning as she willingly gave up any will she had to fight. She needed him more than she needed water and air at that moment. She surrendered to him completely, melting herself against him as she wriggled against the bulge in his pants. After what seemed like an eternity, Vegeta dropped a hand down to rub at her soaking entrance, fingers working her cloth-covered slit gingerly, as if she could break beneath him. Moments later, she heard the sound of fabric ripping, realizing immediately that her panties were no longer. She cursed him quietly, and he apologized by freeing his cock from its prison and rubbing the tip slowly against the nub of her clit. Her fingers slipped up his back and knotted in his wild hair, pulling slightly. 

"Vegeta…" she moaned, rolling her hips back against his. "I need you," she begged, "please, please fuck me." She was sobbing now, lost in a haze of lust and passion. He smirked against her lips, and carefully positioned himself at her entrance, his bulbous tip parting her lips. He paused, both hands gripping her ass, lifting her slightly to get the best angle.

"You ready, woman?" He murmured, uncharacteristically sweet and gentle. "Once I'm in, we can't go back. You're mine after this, you realize that, right?" 

"Please, please, Vegeta. Please, I'm yours." 

He laughed fiendishly. "Say it again."

"I'm yours!" She whined, and he answered her by burying his entire length deep into her core. He waited a moment before beginning to piston himself into her, hard and rhythmic. He used his grip on her bottom to bounce her easily on his cock, pressing his face into the crook of her neck as he fucked her. He licked and sucked at her sweet flesh, marking her outwardly as his length bruised her insides. 

"Bulma," he groaned, flicking his tongue against the shell of her ear. "You are fucking mine." She squirmed against him, already feeling herself begin to tremble with her release. He was an unrelenting force, hammering himself in and out of her as if his life depended on it. He was choking, sputtering on moans that bubbled up from deep within him. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from, but it was clear that he had needed this as much as she did. He needed to feel her clenched tightly around his cock, he'd never felt so at home before. Never before had he experienced this fulfilment, and he hadn't even cum yet. Fuck, what had she done to him? His defenses were gone, all but ash at her feet. 

"Woman," he bit down on her throat. "I'm close, do you want me to cum inside?" 

"Yes!" She screamed, toes curling as he hit her g-spot over and over. "Please!" She was cumming, and cumming, and cumming. Trembling endlessly around him, fingers clawing at his back. Finally, he hit her hilt and came undone, spilling his load deep inside of her. His cock twitched with his release. He rocked a few more times into her, riding out his climax as her aching walls milked every drop from his cock. After a moment, he pulled her away from the wall, carrying her easily down the hall and into her bedroom. He gently laid her down on her bed, untangling her limbs from his as he did so. 

"Stay with me," she whispered, her voice barely louder than a breath. "Please, stay with me." Her hands reached for him, and her bed had never felt so cold. 

"Bulma," he began, dropping his hand to entwine his fingers with hers. "Are you sure?" Vegeta had never been one to second-guess himself, but he knew that this would change their dynamic, perhaps forever. Of course he could go on pretending he didn't want her, and he could do so quite easily. He already had been and it had been comfortable, but after tasting her sinful flesh, he wasn't sure he could go back. He wasn't sure he wanted to go on living without touching her again. 

"Of course I am, Vegeta," her thumb brushed his. Her voice was hoarse. The truth was in the years she'd been with Yamcha, she'd never felt as content as she did right now. She was fulfilled in a way she didn't realize was possible. She didn't want anything, anyone, else. She knew of course that Vegeta was a bad guy, he'd hurt, no, killed many. Even her friends. But he showed a part of him in their moment together that she'd never seen before. She knew he wouldn't be the boyfriend she wanted, but maybe he'd be what she needed. "Stay."

Vegeta considered her thoughtfully for a moment, and then dropped all defenses he'd set up for himself, and laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his head on the top of hers, pressing his nose into her blue curls and inhaling her sweet scent. "Alright," he murmured. "I'll stay."


End file.
